Ships in the Night
by SheCameToInfectEveryone
Summary: Viktor Krum gets assigned a tour guide during the Triwizard Tournament. Though, he didn't expect her to be so unbelievably beautiful. Can he win her heart from her abusive boyfriend? And what happens when the boyfriend finds out about Viktor's feelings?
1. Trying to find a light

"Are you an angel?"

Flint moved closer to me then, forcefully pulling me closer to him. I sighed and pushed him away with my hip. "Really, Marcus, it's an honest mistake." I whispered harshly. I turned to the speaker then and had my breath instantly taken from me. The person who owned the voice was Viktor Krum. I let out a nervous laugh. "Angelvieve, my name is Leona Angelvieve." I stammered out.

Viktor looked down at the paper in his hands. "Angelveeb?" he said.

I was used to people mispronouncing my name by now. It was quite difficult. According to my parents it was a combination of their last names, something about my mother's parents' traditions. It was clear that Viktor didn't have much experience with English anyhow. I smiled patiently and sounded it out for him just like I'd had to do for all the professors at Hogwarts my first year. "Angel-vee-ev. Angelvieve."

He smiled nervously. "Angelvee-eeb?"

I tried not to laugh. "How about Leona?" I offered. "Just call me Leona."

"I could call you Angel." He said. "You look like one."

That moment, that one right there, would change everything that I knew. This moment, even though I didn't know it right then, would start a landslide of events. That was when I would stop believing Flint's lies that everything would get better, that he'd be better. That _we_ would get better. It would strike a new found belief in myself. All though, at that moment, all I could feel were Flint's eyes burning a hole into the back of my head.

As Flint clenched his fists and stomped off muttering something about needing to go to class before he earned himself another detention, I knew I'd be paying for this all later. I looked back to Viktor. "Leona." I said a little more forcefully than I meant to. "Please call me Leona."

"Leona," Viktor said. "This paper say that you are my mentor?"

I was Viktor Krum's Hogwarts tour guide.

Bloody Hell.


	2. Fists Fly From My Mouth

_**Fists Fly From My Mouth…**_

I signed up for the tour guide thing initially just to give myself a legitimate reason to get away from Flint. It seems awful, that this is what our four year relationship had come down to. I'd be seeing him since my third year of Hogwarts. We were a strange pair, you'd never expect to see a Hufflepuff and the Slytherin Quidditch captain together, but there was just something about us that worked. At least, at first there was. Things only really started to change last year. He was turning into someone else and I didn't like the person he was becoming and the road this relationship was going down. When you've been with someone for four years though, you can't just get rid of something that easily.

I guess I'm getting ahead of myself. My name is Leona Angelvieve. My mother is French and she and my father combined last names when they married, leaving me to deal with the frequent misspellings and pronunciation problems of everyone in my school. Instead of being called by my last name, most professors just use my first name so they don't become frustrated attempting not to murder my name.

I have long brunette curls that I inherited from my mother and silver eyes that I inherited from my father. I'm seventeen and in my final year at Hogwarts. I'm dating Marcus Flint, who is also a seventh year and is captain of the Slytherin Quidditch team. I have been for four years of my life.

To explain to you how a Hufflepuff and a Slytherin ended up in a relationship together is something that's much easier said than done. I crashed into him, quite literally my third year at Hogwarts. I was running late to class, he wasn't looking as he turned the corner. Boom. Two concussions later we were both sitting in the infirmary alone with nothing to do but talk to one another as Madam Pomfrey had insisted we rest at least until our next class. It's amazing the connections you can make with someone when you really have no other choice. I attempted to apologize profusely, assuming that I would get hexed by him as soon as we left the room. Surprisingly, he accepted my apology. Not only that, but he blamed himself for the entire mishap, saying he ought to have watched where he was going in the first place. He started asking me about myself, he asked my name and we erupted into a fit of giggles when he couldn't get it right. He asked about my family, my friends, my studies, my favorite subjects, foods, colors. In an hour, we knew more about each other than I even knew about my closest friends.

Once Madam Pomfrey released us, he even offered to walk me to class, since our next class was together anyhow. You should have seen the looks we got when we arrived at Potions together, a Slytherin and a Hufflepuff? What an awkward pair.

That's how it began; we began walking to all our classes together, would take extra time to find each other in the hallways before class. We'd even sit together during our study halls. Soon enough, we were even eating together at meals and picking each other as partners during every project. He asked me to be his girlfriend about two months after I almost gave him brain damage and we've been together ever since.

Flint had always been kind and sweet to me. Even if he wasn't that way to anyone else, he was to me, up until just this past year. We began fighting and arguing, more so than any 'normal' couple. Fists would fly from our mouths. He began to insult me more often and anytime I threatened to leave, he told me that there was no way I'd find anyone else, as pathetic, ugly and needy as I was. Then later he'd apologize and beg me to stay, claiming he loved me and hadn't meant anything he said. That he only said it to keep me from leaving.

After you've been told so many times that you have no worth though, you begin to believe it. That is exactly the reason why I stay even though it hurts. I can't see me without him, because it's been so long. It hurts me to hate him, when I love him like I do.

So, since I basically spend every moment that I'm not in a class with Ravenclaw or Gryffindor with Flint, I signed up to be a Durmstrang or Beauxbatons student's tour guide just to get away from him for a while. Perhaps the space will be good for us; at least that's what I hope.

Basically, every moment that I'm not in class or sleeping, I'm supposed to be devoted to the student. I am also supposed to spend my meal time with them. I am to help them with their English if they so choose. I am also to show them around the school, take them wherever they would like, be hospitable and friendly, etc, etc.

I never thought I'd get landed with Viktor Krum though. He was the Durmstrang triwizard champion! He was also a professional Quidditch player. This was definitely more than I had hoped for. I thought I'd just be leading around some half veela that could barely speak English. I didn't think they would pair girls with boys. Though, I can assume that the Durmstrang boys would rather have a pretty girl lead them around. This is probably how this happened.

As Flint stomped away, I sighed and looked at Viktor. "Please, call me Leona." I insisted.

"Is he your boyfriend?" Viktor asked glaring at the spot where Flint had been standing.

"He's my something…" I mumbled. "Aren't you supposed to be asking me about the school?" I smiled mischievously at him.

Viktor's cheeks turned slightly pink. "Um… Yes, but… I don't know what to ask." He stammered.

I smiled kindly. "How about I just take you on a quick tour of the school today and then tomorrow you can tell me the places you would like to revisit. The school is enormous." I offered. "I'm sure you'll find some places you'll like to know more about." I offered him my hand. I meant only for him to shake it.

Viktor looked at my hand and back up to me. He then took my hand. "Okay, you show me the school." He said and didn't let go of my hand.

I bit my lip to hide the smile that was creeping onto my face. I walked into the school then, hand in hand with Viktor Krum.


	3. Trying to find a heart

_**Trying to find a heart that's not walking away**_

I collapsed on the Slytherin common room couch. I had the password to it, but I refused to give Flint the password to the Hufflepuff common room for fear that one of them would tattle. Flint had the Slytherin house shaking in their finely polished shoes, so we didn't have to worry that anyone would tell on us. Though if Snape were to ever to find me in here, I'd surely get detention for the rest of the year.

I couldn't believe how huge Hogwarts truly was. After devoting my day to showing Viktor all over the school, I was beat. My legs were screaming at me and my feet likewise. I massaged my forehead. "Are you ready to go get a bath and hit the bed?" I asked Flint.

After a moment of no response, I sat up and looked at Flint. He had his back to me and was looking out the window. I stood up. "Is something wrong, babe?" I asked wearily. I knew a fight was coming; a fight was always coming these days.

"Do you like him?" Flint growled. "I saw you holding his hand."

"That was entirely his doing, Marcus." I almost spat at him. "What do you suggest I should have done? Pushed him away and told him not to touch me?"

"That's exactly what you should have done." Flint snapped turning around to face me, and there was madness in his eyes that frightened me. "You belong to me, Leona."

"That seems slightly barbaric to say." I said. "You don't own me, Marcus. I'm not your property."

The next thing that happened I would have never seen coming, not even looking back on it now. Even though all the signs that this is really what it would be coming down to were there, I wouldn't have believed that this would truly happen to me. Flint backhanded me, across the face. He did so with so much force that I was knocked to the ground. I laid there in shock for a moment, my hand shakily rising to my cheek.

Flint picked me up from the ground and placed me on the couch. "I'm so sorry." He said hugging me. "This is the beast you've turned me into, Leona."

I pushed him off of me. "Get away from me." I squeaked out, all the courage and spunk I'd had a few minutes ago gone. I got up and took out my wand. "Stay back."

"Leona, seriously, I didn't mean to baby." He said comfortingly. "I just got mad, I'm sorry."

"I need to think." I said, my voice was wavering. I ran out of the common room and up the stairs as quickly as my feet would take me.

…..

I woke up that next morning, wondering if it had all just been a nightmare. The immediate pain that resulted in my cheek hitting my pillow answered that question for me. I rolled over to my nightstand and picked up my mirror. The majority of my cheek was a dark purple bruise. I sucked in a sharp breath and attempted to quietly dig through my drawers to find my cover up. I didn't want any of the other girls to wake up and ask me what happened. I didn't have a clear enough mind to think up a story. I quickly hid the bruise behind my makeup. Thank goodness for muggle inventions.

….

"The lake." Viktor said as he took a seat next to me at breakfast.

I'd almost forgotten that I was his guide. I bit my lip and hazarded a glance over at the Slytherin table. Flint was looking at me apologetically. "The lake? What about it?" I asked, looking away from Flint in what I hoped was a harsh manner.

"That's where I want to go." Viktor said seriously. "You told me pick where I want to go today."

"To pick, I told you to pick where you wanted to go today." I corrected kindly like I was supposed to.

Viktor looked away embarrassedly. "The lake," He repeated. "Before lunch?"

I patted his hand beneath the table. "Certainly."

….

After I left my grueling Potions class, Viktor was waiting for me outside of my classroom. "We go to Lake now." He said offering his hand to me.

I looked around to see if any Slytherins were around, seeing that no one was paying us any attention; I slid my hand into his.

Once we were out at the lake, he placed his cloak down on the ground. He gestured for me to sit on it. Not wanting to be rude, I sat down and he sat beside me. "Why did you want to go here?" I asked him.

Viktor glared out at the lake as if it could give him the words he was looking for. "I want to come here because the lake…" He paused as he tried to find the words. "The lake, it brings out your eyes. It makes you… more angelic than before."

I gaped at him. I had no idea how I was supposed to react to that. No one, not even Flint, had ever said something so sweet to me before. I placed my hand on my cheek, momentarily forgetting that Flint had hit me there and squeaked in pain.

Viktor looked over at me then, concern all over his face. "What is wrong?" He asked and then his eyes stopped at the side of my face.

I panicked and looked down at the sleeve of my robe and saw I'd rubbed the makeup off. "Bloody hell," I whispered. "Listen, it…it's not what you think it is."

"I thought he wasn't your boyfriend?" Viktor said. His tone had darkened.

"I never said he wasn't my boyfriend." I mumbled. "He didn't mean to."

"So he did do this?" Viktor's words had a connection to my tear ducts, my eyes started fill up with tears and I looked away from him attempting to will them away. "Look at me, Leona."

I looked over at him. That did the trick, I burst into tears. "I don't know why he did it. Please don't tell anyone." I sobbed into my hands.

I felt myself being pulled into his arms. He ran his fingers through my hair comfortingly. It didn't feel awkward or forced. For once, I felt safe. Despite myself, I snuggled closer to him. I'd only truly met this man yesterday and here I was feeling at home is arms. "Is this the first time?" He asked me gently.

I nodded into his chest. "He told me that I was turning him into a beast." I stammered. "I haven't done anything wrong."

"Even if you did, you did not deserve to be hit." He said rubbing my back gently. "You need to leave him."

I sat up. "I've been with him for four years, Viktor. That's a little easier said than done." I said harshly.

"No man should hit you, ever, Leona." Viktor scolded me. "If he does, he not deserve you."

"Does not. Does not deserve me." I couldn't believe I was still correcting him at a time like this. There was a truth to the words, though I didn't realize it then. I'd spent the past year being told that I would not find anyone else to love me if I left. It would take much more than just a few pretty words to make me believe otherwise.

"Promise me. Promise that if he hits you again, you will leave." Viktor said, taking my chin, forcing me to look into his surprisingly gentle brown eyes.

I sighed and bit my lip before answering. "Yes. Yes. I promise."

At that time, I didn't think it would ever happen again. At that time, I was under the impression that it was all an accident, a loss of control, a fit of rage. Little did I know that there was a lot more lurking under the surface of Marcus Flint.


	4. We Can Feel So Far From So Close

_**We Can Feel So Far From So Close**_

I spent all of my free time with Viktor so I had no time to think about Flint. Over the next few weeks I didn't have time to trouble myself with trying to figure out which way I wanted to go with our relationship, or whether I even wanted a relationship with him at all.

Something else entirely was happening; something was developing underneath the surface. It started out at the lake, a few weeks after the incident with Flint. Viktor loved the lake; he all but demanded I take him there every opportunity we got. We'd bring our lunch there every other day just to please him. It was just like every other time we'd been there before. We'd sit, eat, talk about his school, his home life, his family, my family, my favorite things, how my classes went, etc. I'd correct his grammar or English, though lately, I hadn't really needed to. He'd improved a lot since that first month. The only thing was different was what happened when we went to leave. Viktor reached for my hand, but this time he interlaced our fingers.

Viktor always held my hand; I just took it as some strange Bulgarian custom. He never interlaced our fingers, we just kind of clasped hands, much like a parent would lead a small child. This was different. This was more intimate. I began to notice that things were changing inside me. I hardly ever thought of Flint after that moment. I stopped feeling his eyes burn holes into my head in class and in the Great Hall, I didn't even think about whether or not I wanted to revisit our relationship. Instead, I grew closer to Viktor.

It started with interlaced fingers; soon we'd hug each other every time we had to leave each other's sides. It was no longer a task to be with Viktor, I missed him every moment I was apart from him. He was my best friend, not that I'd ever had too many in the first place, but he knew everything there was to know about me and I him. Though, realizing that I had more than just friendly feelings for him… was easier said than done and would take the most traumatic experience of my Hogwarts schooling to drill it into my stubborn head.

It had been literal months since I'd seen Flint outside of class. Even then, I made sure not to acknowledge him in anyway. They'd just announced the Yule Ball a week ago and as I was escorting Viktor back to his ship, Viktor stopped me to pull out a small box wrapped in shimmering paper. "Open it." He encouraged me.

I smiled confused and took it from him. "What on earth have you gotten me?" I asked as I eagerly tore the paper from the parcel to reveal a velvet covered black box. I opened it slowly to reveal a beautiful bracelet; it was golden with a flat plate that had simply the letter 'V' engraved upon it. I looked at him bewilderedly.

Viktor smiled and pushed back the sleeve of his shirt to reveal that he had a matching bracelet. Only his was engraved with the letter 'L'. "I wanted to wait until the end of the tournament to give it to you, but I could not wait." He said. "I made them. I wanted you to know that I will never forget you and I hope that you shall never forget me. We are a part of each other now. How do you say it? 'Best Friends Forever'?"

Tears welled up in my eyes as I threw my arms around him. "Oh Viktor, you're amazing." I whispered as I kissed his cheek. "I'll never forget you."

Just then, someone yelled from the ship and Viktor squeezed me one last time before gently detaching me from him. "I have to go. I will see you in the morning." He said and he walked away.

Once again, I was disappointed that he didn't ask me to the ball. I looked down at the bracelet that he'd given me and put it on my wrist, marveling at the way it looked in the moonlight. I hurried back to the school before the doors were locked for the night and skipped inside.

"What the bloody hell was that all about?"

I bit my lip as my eyes adjusted to the darkness and Flint came into view. "Marcus… I…"

"I thought we were just taking a break, Leona?" He snarled at me. "Now you're all over Mr. Bulgaria?"

"He's my friend, Marcus. I'm allowed to have friends." I snapped back at him. I'll never know how I ended up in Hufflepuff with a temper as touchy as mine was.

"You never hugged anyone before besides me." He growled. "That wasn't _just_ a hug either, there was something more to that."

"_Please_, Marcus, what on earth has gotten into you?" I snapped. "Need I remind you that you _hit _me?"

"YOU MADE ME DO IT." Flint screamed. Where were the teachers? Did Flint do something to the doors? Why wasn't someone rushing in here to immediately take points from Slytherin? I reached for my wand but Flint beat me to it. "EXPELLIARMUS."

Shit.

"You are mine, Leona." Flint said and he pointed his wand at me and I fell on the floor in pain. He was using the cruciatus curse on me! "If I cannot have you the no one can." He was right above me then.

"Marcus… I'm sorry..." I said reaching up towards him.

He punched me then, he wasn't holding anything back. The pain was so excruciating that I immediately began sobbing. I covered my face as he continued his physical assault on me, continuing to tell me that I belonged to no one but him. "How will your little Bulgarian like you now? Now that you look like something that belongs in a cage?"

I heard a loud cracking sound, almost like thunder. I assumed I was dying and just lay still continuing to sob. The sound had temporarily deafened my ears. After a few moments of no more pain being inflicted upon me, I opened my eyes and my hearing slowly came back. Viktor had broken down the front door to the school. THE FRONT DOOR, THE FRONT DOOR TO HOGWARTS WAS ON THE GROUND.

Dumbledore and McGonagall were pulling Flint from Viktor's grasp. "YOU WILL NEVER HURT _MY_ LEONA EVER AGAIN!" He screamed and then tossed Flint at Dumbledore. "This _boy_ was beating Leona!" He snapped. "LOOK AT WHAT HE HAS DONE TO HER!" He snapped pointing at me.

Was this all really happening? Did he say 'my' Leona? Was I bleeding internally? This is all I could remember before I passed out.

They say that McGonagall had to pry me from Viktor's arms to take me to the infirmary. They tell me that his headmaster had to wrestle him out of the hospital wing so they could examine me. That's what they told me.

….

I slowly opened my eyes and all the pain came flooding back in. I whimpered and shut my eyes tightly as if that could chase the pain away. A gentle hand stroked my cheek. "Shh, Leona, it's okay." Viktor's voice soothed me.

I opened my eyes again. "Viktor! How did you find me? How did you know I was in trouble?" I said attempting to sit up.

He gently pushed me back into my pillow and took my wrist, which was still occupied by the bracelet he'd given me. "This, it has a spell on it. It tracks your heartbeat. If your heartbeat excels rapidly or drops rapidly, mine stings me." He said. "Yours does the same, only if it were me." He said, pushing the hair back from my eyes. "I wanted to be sure you were safe. I don't want him to hurt you anymore and now he won't."

"Viktor… you're so… you're amazing…" I said. "Why would you go through all that trouble for me?"

Viktor kissed my cheek. "You are my Leona. That is why." He said.

I smiled despite myself. When Viktor said that, it wasn't a command for obedience and a portrayal of ownership, it was full of emotion and compassion. "I was wondering, would you go to the ball with me?" He asked, blushing slightly.

I reached for his hand and he gave it to me. I squeezed it gently. "If I don't look like a Horse's ass by then, I'd love to." I said.

Viktor chuckled. "You're always beautiful to me, Leona." He said. "You're an angel."


	5. If It's Only the Two of Us

**If It's Just You and Me…Trying to Find the Light**

Thank Merlin there was a dress shop in Hogsmede, the dress my parents sent with me was one of my mother's old ones. It had about three layers of lace and twenty layers of ruffles. It was also some god awful yellow color. Yellow was not my color at all, especially with my pasty white skin.

I'd say I had gone with one of my friends but when you dated Marcus Flint, you aren't allowed to have any friends. You are only allowed to have him. You are supposed to focus your attention solely upon him. Instead, I had only myself and the shopkeeper to take opinions from.

"This is the one," I said twirling around in a crimson dress in front of the circle of mirrors.

"Oh my god, you're gorgeous!" said a voice that was too familiar to be the shopkeeper's.

My eyes widened as I looked in the mirror, one of the Slytherin sixth year girls was looking at me through the doorway. I couldn't recall her name as I lost the ability to speak as well. She waltzed in. "You have to buy it!" She squealed. "Flint will love it… I mean, well, he would have."

I glared at her. "He deserved to be expelled." I snarled. "I can never forgive him for what he did do to me."

She looked taken aback. "I agree with you!" She said quickly. "I'm sorry, we must have gotten off on the wrong foot, I'm Cassidy, Cassidy Perkins. I also think that Flint is a giant pile of scum for what he did to you. Would you like to be friends?" She stuck her hand out.

I looked at her hand doubtfully, but then looked in her eyes and saw that she was being sincere. I shook her hand. "Sure."

"Now, as your friend, I cannot let you leave this shop without buying this dress." Cassidy said with a smile. "Who is the lucky man anyhow?"

I smiled slyly at her. "Viktor Krum," I said.

"Oh my god, really?" She squealed. "You are so lucky, he's so handsome. Does he fancy you?"

I looked down at the bracelet on my wrist and smiled. "I think there is a good possibility that he does, yes."

….

I adjusted the bracelet on my wrist as Cassidy finished curling my hair in attempt to calm the butterflies that had taken up residence in my stomach. "There," She said placing her wand down on the wardrobe behind me. "I'm finished." She surveyed me and beamed. "You look absolutely stunning. I may just become a Hair Witch. You don't have to score very high on your N.E. for that." She helped me up.

"You'll do amazing on your N.E., Cass; you're a lot smarter than you give yourself credit for." I assured her. "The fact that you know that Marcus isn't worth any more than the scum on the Giant Squid's tentacles when the rest of your house thinks that I belong in St Mungo's psych ward makes you amazingly bright."

"Whatever you say," Cassidy said. "Now, look at yourself." She demanded turning me around.

My breath was stolen from me when I looked in the mirror. The face that looked back at me couldn't possibly be my own, it was far too beautiful. My brown hair cascaded past my shoulders in beautiful ringlets. My eyes sparkled beneath shimmery golden lids. My lips looked especially kissable in the shade of lipstick that Cassidy had applied. The dress itself complimented my body shape and I even found myself to be kind of sexy. "Good lord, Cassidy, you have the magic touch, quite literally." I said. "I don't even recognize myself."

"I recognize you." Cassidy said pulling me into an embrace. "You were always this gorgeous. I just highlighted it with a little makeup. Now quit gawking at yourself and get going before you miss the ball entirely."

I smiled and kissed her cheek. "Thank you so much, Cassidy." I said and then hurried from the room, too excited to contain myself any longer.

…

I stood behind a pillar at the top of the stairs. I peeked around the corner. Viktor was standing at the bottom of the stairs. He looked absolutely ravishing in his red Durmstrang jacket and his black pants. I took a deep breath and stepped out from behind the pillar. His gorgeous eyes met mine and my breath was stolen from me. I almost forgot that I needed to walk down the steps in order to actually attend the dance.

Once I reached the bottom of the steps he took my hand, intertwining our fingers together. "You look beautiful." He said breathlessly. "Like an angel."

"Thank you." My cheeks were already killing me from smiling.

"Mr. Krum, I need you and Miss Angelvieve to go on ahead into the Great Hall, the champions will be the first to dance." McGonagall said kindly.

Viktor offered me his arm and I gladly took it. A wave of nervousness washed over me. I hadn't paid much attention in the classes they gave us on dancing. I hadn't thought Flint had any interest in attending the Yule Ball. I was terrified that I would be tripping over my feet.

We all took our places on the dance floor and Viktor placed one hand on my waist and took my hand in his. The music began and surprisingly I had no problem catching on. Viktor led and I just had to follow. I felt like I was floating. All the while, Viktor's eyes held mine. I couldn't have picked a more perfect moment.

After the first slow song, The Weird Sisters appeared and it was nothing but rock and roll afterwards. Viktor didn't let go of me once all night, we danced to every last song. He spun me around and picked me up. I couldn't recall have more fun in my life. I hardly noticed the jealous stares of the other girls.

At the end of the night, every muscle in my body ached. As the Weird Sisters played their final song, a slow ballad, the safe distance I'd been attempting to maintain between our bodies was demolished entirely as I laid my head upon his shoulder as he slowly rocked me in a circle, his arms held me against his chest, there wasn't even a centimeter between our bodies. The song came to an end and I felt like I died a little on the inside.

Viktor led me out of the Great Hall and into the hallway. "Why do you look so sad?" He asked. "Did you not have fun?" Hurt filled his eyes.

"No! I loved every second of tonight!" I said rubbing his hand reassuringly. "That's why I'm sad, because it all had to end."

The hurt vanished from his eyes and was replaced was another look entirely, one I didn't recognize. "I want to give you something." He said tenderly. He released my hand and tilted my chin up. He cupped my face in both his hands. He then softly brought his lips to mine.

I had never been kissed as tenderly as he kissed me. Flint was as gentle a kisser as he was a person and his were the only kisses I'd ever known. My eyes closed and I leaned closer into Viktor's kiss. My arms wrapped around his neck. It felt like the kiss lasted for hours even though I knew it was only mere seconds before his headmaster coughed loudly at us.

Viktor reluctantly pulled away. He looked over at Karkaroff and said something in Bulgarian. Karkaroff responded quickly and even seemed slightly agitated. Viktor sighed and looked back to me. "He wants me to go." He said quietly. "I shall see you tomorrow, beautiful." He took my hand and kissed it.

I had completely lost my ability to speak and couldn't do anything but nod ferociously at him. He smiled and walked away as I attempted to calm my suddenly heightened pulse.

Viktor Krum had kissed me.


End file.
